poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost in Space (1998)
Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost in Space is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the year 2058, Earth will soon be uninhabitable due to irreversible effects of pollution. The United Global Space Force prepares the first launch for the colonization of a distant planet much like our own. Meanwhile, a terrorist group, the Global Sedition, wants to interrupt the colonization to be able to take over the same planet themselves. Professor John Robinson, lead scientist of the Jupiter Mission, prepares to take his wife Maureen, daughters Judy and Penny and son Will on a 10-year mission in suspended animationto the nearby planet Alpha Prime, where they will build a companion "hypergate" to the one orbiting Earth. The project is accelerated after Global Sedition terrorists attack Earth's hypergate, but are stopped by fighter pilots, one of whom is Major Don West. When the pilot for the Jupiter Mission is murdered, West is assigned as his replacement. Dr. Zachary Smith, a spy employed by the Global Sedition, reprograms the mission's robot to destroy the ship. He is betrayed, though, by his employers and left as an unwilling stowaway when the Jupiter II blasts off. A few hours after launch, the robot activates and starts destroying vital ship and navigation controls. The Robinsons, awakened from their cryosleep by Dr. Smith, stop the robot, but not before it causes the ship to become trapped in the gravitational pull of the Sun. Their only option to escape thegravity well would be to use the hyperdrive and end up anywhere in the galaxy. Now lost, the ship eventually comes across a "hole in space" and, after entering, finds a planet with two abandoned ships in orbit; the Proteus, an Earth ship somehow from decades in the future, and another ship that is clearly not human. When they investigate the Proteus they find navigational data that can be used to get to Alpha Prime (suggesting that humanity has somehow settled on Alpha Prime without the Robinsons) and a youngalien primate that they adopt as a pet. They also find the aging ship is infested with carnivorous spider-like lifeforms, with the leg of one accidentally scratching Dr. Smith during an attack. To escape the spiders' attack, Don reactivates and overloads the Proteus' engine, with the shock wave from the resulting explosion damaging the Jupiter II and forcing it to crash on the planet below. Professor Robinson and Major West go out onto the surface in search of radioactive material to replace the burnt-out part of the ship's core. They find a strange, growing bubble of unknown origin, which they must enter. They learn that the "holes" and "bubbles" are distortions of time and space, caused by future versions of Will and Dr. Smith constructing a time machine. The future Will Robinson wants to travel back in time to prevent the Robinsons from ever taking off. Robinson and West find out the bubble is actually a small schism in time on the same planet. They are all betrayed by the future Smith, who has mutated due to the spider scratch going untreated. He plans to unleash an army of spiders on the Earth. Robinson battles with Spider Smith while Major West returns to the stranded Jupiter II to evacuate everyone. Robinson stops Spider Smith by tearing open his eggsac, freeing the baby spiders, who then attack the injured Spider Smith. John pushes the mutated Smith into the uncompleted time portal, where he is torn apart by the gravitational field. The others attempt to escape the planet in the Jupiter II, as the time machine's warping tears everything apart. They are unable to reach escape velocity and the ship is destroyed by flying debris. Future Will finally recognizes his father's deep love for his family and allows him to travel back through the time portal to before the Jupiter II attempts to escape. Knowing that the escape velocity won't be enough, John commands West to pilot the ship through the planet's core as it breaks up, using the planet's gravity to propel the ship out the other side. They escape, but the collapsed planet forms a small black hole that begins to suck the Jupiter II back in. To escape, the Robinsons once again activate the hyperdrive, using the Alpha Prime navigational data from the Proteus to blast off again, into potentially unknown space. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Simba, Nala. Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster, XR, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Starlight Glimmer, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, The Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Evil Emperor Zurg, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, The Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Evil Emperor Zurg, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Dr. Smith. * Both Thomas & Friends: Series 2 - 12 and Lost in Space were made and filmed at Shepperton Studios, Shepperton, London, England. * Warner Bros. (which released the first three Pokémon films and the Batman franchise) is the parent company of New Line Cinema (which theatrically distributed The Swan Princess ''and ''Lost in Space). * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom, The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero and Lost in Space were all released in 1998. * The Reason why Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster, XR, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Evil Emperor Zurg and Broccoli Alien Overload are guest starring in this film is because Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Mighty Ducks, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ''and ''Lost In Space contains space adventures. * Due to the real film's strong languages, some bits are censored. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers